A Christmas Meant to Be
by LuvLov3Love
Summary: A sudden thought about decorating the Clock Tower could lead to some mischief by Dee and Dum.  The summary does not really tell you anything about this story.


Title: A Christmas Meant to Be

Manga: Heart no Kuni no Alice/ Alice in the Country of Hearts

Pairing: Alice and Boris

Summary: A sudden thought about decorating the Clock Tower could lead to some mischief by Dee and Dum. (The summary does not really tell you anything about this story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga... (If I did Alice and Boris would be canon...) ENJOY!

* * *

It was finally that time of year for the country of Hearts. Although unexpected, it seems that even the country thought it was time for some Christmas spirit.

"Come on Julius! Decorate the Clock Tower for Christmas!" pleaded Alice. The stubborn mortician was being hassled all day by her wishes.

"No Alice. I will not decorate the Clock Tower for such a silly holiday." Julius' tone was one of a very agitated gunman. Alice sighed in defeat.

Deciding that it was her cue to leave him, she grabbed a book off the shelf and headed for the door.

Alice finally settled for a nice, cozy bench under a tree. The tree was adorned Christmas roses, weapon themed ornaments, and….. carrots?

"_Hmm... I'm definitely in the Hatter territory."_

* * *

Alice brought the book to eye level and read aloud its title "A Christmas Carol."

"Hmm, seems interesting" said a voice from above. The outsider was startled at the sudden statement.

"Soooo, you want to decorate the Clock Tower?" asked the voice.

Alice looked up once again to see a punk themed cat boy perched on top of a branch swaying his tail side to side.

"How did you know?" asked Alice. Boris climbed down and took a seat next to the girl.

Moving his ears, he said "I overheard you asking Julius." "I've always wanted to decorate the Clock Tower for Christmas too. It would be fun!"

"Well then you already know he said no. There is nothing we can do about it." Alice's blunt words surprised herself. She was wondering where her passion had gone for the holidays.

"If I recall, Julius said _he _wouldn't decorate the place. He didn't say we couldn't." Boris said with a mischievous grin.

Contemplating what he had said, Alice had found a hole in his plan. "But when can we do it? He barely leaves the Clock Tower. It is impossible."

"We could get someone to distract him." Boris' quick answers made Alice uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay, what about help? It'll take longer to decorate if it's only the two of us." Alice was secretly hoping Boris didn't have a solution to this problem.

Like magic, Ace came out of a bush saying "You guys want to decorate the Clock Tower?" His childish tone had some sort of determination of participating in this taboo event.

Suddenly, Dee and Dum popped out from behind the tree. The twins said in unison "We want to help!"

"See Alice, everything will work out." His words were said to comfort her, but they had the opposite effect. Alice was ready to deny all the help but was suddenly caught up in their spirits. She looked around to be surrounded by smiles. The Christmas feel was definitely there.

"Alright. We'll decorate the Clock Tower." Alice said with defeat.

The group gathered around to plan out the holiday attack on the Clock Tower.

* * *

_'Twas the morning/day/sunset/night before Christmas, when all through the Clock Tower, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse*. The clocks were just fixed, and put away with care, in hopes that people won't smash them, when... umm...OH SCREW THIS IT'S TOO HARD!_

* * *

"H-hello Julius." Alice's obvious flustered was not acknowledged by the hard working male.

"Hello Alice." he said back, not even looking up from his work.

She set his tea down and waited for the pieces to fall into place.

With one hand, he was fixing a rather stubborn watch. With the other, Julius took his coffee and gave it a drink.

Before he could grade it like usual, he suddenly fell face first into his desk.

"Guys! He's out cold!" she yelled. Alice's face was full of worry as she looked between the hall entrance and the passed out mortician. The Wonderland males walked into the room like nothing happened.

"Ace! What did you put in there!" asked Alice before examining Julius and the deadly coffee.

"Just something I made." Ace's face made Alice not want to press the issue further.

"Okay now. Dee and Dum take Julius to his room." ordered Boris.

"Yes sir!" The twins dragged him out of the office in an instant.

Inspecting the area, Boris went forward with the plan. "Ace, you got the stuff?"

"Yep!" said Ace. Out of nowhere, he was suddenly standing next to a box full of decorations.

"When did you... How did you... _Where_ did you..." Alice tried to ask but was stopped when Dee and Dum came back and tackled Boris.

"Okay. Can we start yet?" asked Dee, as Dum was playing with Boris' tail.

In a matter of seconds, the warm but Christmas-less Clock Tower turned into a true Christmas wonderland! Everywhere you turned, lights and stockings were hung. Even a little, mini tree was placed on Julius' desk with little clock ornaments.

The main tree was in the center of the room, its appearance seemed heavenly.

"Now all we need to do is get the star on top!" Alice said brightly, stepping on the wobbly stool.

"_Almost there..."_ The girl was tippy-toeing on the stool, trying to finish off the room.

"_THERE!" _was her last thought until she fell from where she was standing.

Expecting the wind to be knocked out from her, she actually felt a soft, cushy boa and the warmth of two muscled, arms around her.

"Is Alice okay?" Boris said looking down on her with a worried face.

"I'm okay Boris!" she said quickly. The closeness of their faces made Alice grow a nice Christmas red.

To change the subject, and quickly, she tried to say something for their holiday accomplishment.

"Umm... OH! Look! Mistletoe!" she said pointing to his tail. Registering what she had said, Alice wondered why it had to be mistletoe.

Boris looked at his tail and smiled. He raised his tail over Alice and said mischievously "And you know what happens under mistletoe..." Boris leaned in for a Christmas kiss.

When their lips met, Alice's arms went straight around his neck while Boris was still holding her bridal style.

The clock struck midnight and everyone around them cheered for a happy Christmas. Ace had already started drinking, and Dee and Dum exchanged gifts in the shape of...grenades and axes?

This all seemed like a dream... _"Yeah a dream in a dream..." _she said smiling softly.

_Meanwhile somewhere else..._

"_Ugh...my head..."_

Julius' head felt groggy and could only remember fixing a clock. Taking off the covers, his eyes shot open in surprise.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED!" he yelled, trying to find his clothes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas everyone! This story I did in 2 hours (spread throughout 2 days!) but I really wanted to have a present for the people who read my pitiful stories. I soo wonder what Dee and Dum did to Julius... I might write a next chapter... But this already has a conclusion so... IDK! Maybe go in depth about what Dee an Dum did...^^;;

**Author's Note 2: **This is now re-written because of my horrible, childish grammar :3

*If someone could tell me an animal that rhymes with tower, it would be much grateful :)


End file.
